ragman312fandomcom-20200214-history
Domain
The Domain is a quantum information-repository field which is widespread thoughout the Milky Way Galaxy. The Domain was damaged at the end of the Forerunner-Flood War, but it would be restored to some degree in 2557. History The Precursors discovered the Domain in around 500,000,000 BCE and used their technology to tether it to the material world. It was their intentions to have the quantum field serve as a record for life's interactions with the cosmos, all in accordance with their belief in the Mantle. In order to interface with the quantum field, sentient beings required technological systems and sometimes even mutations that will speed up their evolution. The Precursors created the self-aware artificial intelligence called Abaddon to serve as overseer and librarian to the great reserve of knowledge. He had autonomous power over the stored information, as well as a near-infinite lifespan, and therefore he could watch over and control the flow of that information. 'Forerunner-Flood War' In the final months of the Forerunner-Flood War, the Gravemind had grown to be so widespread it could corrupt and disconnect the Forerunners from the Domain. During the Fall of Maethrillian, the Forerunners had the Domain transferred to more protected space inside Shield 5040. Abaddon also increased its own efforts to prevent the Flood from accessing all the recorded information or from using the quantum field as a weapon against life. In 97,445 BCE, the Forerunners activated the Halos which severely damaged the Domain and purged it of all the stored information. That which remained was an empty shell untethered to the material world and essentially non-existent. Furthermore, the expurgation of all information with which he was so interconnected led to the corruption of Abaddon. Mechanics The Domain stores the memories and essences of all those who access it, and potentially even those who don't access it. Because the information is derived from the memories of those who access it, it is not static and sometimes even contradicts itself. It is the role of Abaddon to organize the information and make it clear. It stands to reason that information is stored in the exotic neuro-physical energy that permeates throughout the universe. When the array was activated, that energy was wiped out and so was the collection of information. The Domain was described through experience as being like an infinite series of hallways that illuminated with memories. It felt as though one's mind entered nirvana and the experiences felt surreal and vivid. The Domain itself is self-aware and possesses its own will. It is not capable of communicating to someone directly, but has been known to feed certain information or memories to individuals in an attempt to influence their actions or communicate its emotions. It is as though there are laws that the Domain can't break, but it searches for loopholes and bends those rules. The Domain was capable of establishing contact with individuals of its own accord, in rare cases without technological aid. In 2557, the Domain attempted to reach out to the crew of the ''Pious Inquisitor'' as it approached Shield 5040. Category:Precursors Category:Domain